Runaway
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: Oneshot. Jack and Sarah were in love before Jack became a pirate. Jack married her so that she would wait for him but when she decides to come along and be a pirate too everything changes. It takes place before the movie.


_**Runaway**_

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC and I don't own the song Runaway by The Corrs

AN: One Shot. Jack/OC

**_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you_**

Sarah smiled when Jack came up her drive. She ran out of the house to greet him but slowed down when she stood in front of him.

"M'lord" she did a curtsy.

"Do you always have to do that?" Jack asked her.

"Nay but it's what my mother told me to do" she retorted.

"Aye yer mother."

Jack took Sarah's hand and they walked along the beach together. He was nineteen and she was eighteen. They were very young but very much in love. He stood in front of her and pulled her close to him. Her sage green eyes met his brown ones and he lowered his mouth to hers.

"You mustn't do that in public."

"I bet yer mother told you that too."

"Aye, she is a smart woman."

"She is running your life" he said grabbing hold of her hand once more and walked.

"I feel that way too" Sarah said and squeezed his hand. "Will you be leaving soon?"

"Aye, it's what I intend to do."

**_I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too_**

"Do you not love me Jack?" She asked him.

He looked away to the sea. "I do but..."

"But not enough to marry me."

"No Sarah it's not like that at all" he grabbed her shoulders. "I do love you. And I would marry you if I wasn't going off to sail these waters."

"I could come along with you. I can handle my own weight."

He laughed and pulled her close to him. "I believe you."

"No you don't" she snapped trying to pull away from his grasp but he was to strong.

"Don't be upset Sarah" he said letting go of her.

"I want to be with you" she said.

"You can't your father and mother would never allow you to go on a ship with a bunch of..." he stopped.

'Pirates' he thought.

"Of what?"

"Men" he said.

**_And I would run away_**

Jack took her back home. She turned around to him before entering the house.

"I love you Jack Sparrow" she told him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too Sarah" he kissed the top of her nose. "I want you to know that."

"When do you set sail?" She asked him.

"Two day luv" he told her. He saw the tears in her eyes. She nodded her understanding.

"When will you be returning?"

"It won't be for months" he said. She looked up from the ground.

"Months?" she asked outraged. "You're leaving me here for months?"

"It's not my choice."

"It's your choice to leave me. Do you think I'm going to wait for you Jack?"

"Are you telling me that you're going to love someone else?"

"Jack I can't wait for you if I'm not married to you."

He thought for a moment, "Then marry me" he said.

"What?"

"Sarah I love you and I want you to marry me" he said.

"Where's my ring?" She crossed her arms and smiled at him. "I won't marry you until I have my ring. Goodnight Mr. Sparrow."

She walked into the house and went upstairs to her bedchamber. She stared out the window watching Jack walk back to his house. He turned around and bowed to her. She giggled and waved to him.

Sarah got in her bed and was reading a book when she heard something hitting her window. She got up and walked over to it; she looked out and saw Jack standing there. She opened the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I love you Sarah Harris, marry me" he held something in his hand.

She rushed down the stairs in her robe and walked towards him.

"Are you daft?"

"No luv" he said and took her hand and slipped on a ring.

She looked down at it. "It was my mothers and I want you to have it" he told her.

"Oh Jack its wonderful" she said and hugged him.

"We will get married tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, I will see you at the church."

He kissed her and watched her go in her house. 'Tomorrow I will have a wife.'

_**I would run away, yeah..., yeah**_

Jack and Sarah stood in front of the priest. The wedding was fast and completely wonderful. Jack leaned down and kissed his bride.

"Jack I'm coming with you. We're married now and you have to take care of me. I'm coming with you and that's finale."

"We need to talk Sarah" he said. They sat down in one of the pews.

"I know you think that I am going to sea. Actually Sarah, I should have told you this before we got married. I'm planning on becoming a pirate."

It took her moment then she finally said something. "You're daft."

"I'm not daft; you wonder why I am rich. My father is a pirate and I am going with him on his ship to learn to be one."

"Okay Jack. I am coming with you."

"You are?"

"Aye, why not? It will be an adventure. A most grand adventure."

"What are ye going ter tell your parents?"

"I wont I'm running away with you."

**_I would run away_**

Jack and Sarah left the next morning together. His father was so nice to her; he treated her just like one of the crew. She exchanged her dresses for men's clothes. Kept her hair down but held back with a black cloth Mr. Sparrow gave her.

"Come 'ere lass" Jack's father called to her from the helm.

"Aye?"

"Take over the wheel" he told her.

"But Captain I can't. I don't know how."

"Look lass I trust ye. Just keep it going straight."

She nodded and he left her there alone. Jack came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think he's taking a likening to you" he whispered in her ear. "He might even consider you his daughter."

"You think so?"

"I know so" he said and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and he covered her hands on the wheel.

**_I would run away with you_**

Sarah snuggled close to her husband. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. She looked into his brown eyes, Jack hadn't touched her on their wedding night and she was still a virgin. He stroked her cheek, and kissed her.

**_Cause I am falling in love with you_**

Seven years later

"Jack take over the helm" Sarah called to Jack.

He nodded and made his way to the helm. Sarah had been mad at him for at least two weeks now and counting. Jack's father passed away from scurvy and of course Jack got the Black Pearl. Sarah was his first mate, until he decided a man would be better. Barbossa.

"You can go now luv," he said. "Sarah."

Sarah looked at him before walking off. Sarah went into the Captains cabin where she sat at the table eating an apple. Barbossa walked in and saw her, he smirked.

"Sarah when are you going to leave the captain and marry me?" He sat down next to her.

"Let me put it to you this way...never."

"Ouch luv that hurt" he smiled wickedly at her.

"Not as much as my dagger will to your throat if you don't quit harassing me."

He got up and went behind her chair; he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I like them feisty" he said.

She got up and threw the apple at him which he caught. "I suddenly lost my appetite."

She left him in the room. He bit down on the apple.

"I sure do like them feisty."

**_No never I'm never gonna stop_**

Jack saw Sarah standing alone. He came up behind her and put his arms around her. She didn't say anything.

"Are ye going ter be mad at me for the rest of our marriage?" He asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"Nay" she said. "I still don't see why you had to pick bloody Barbossa."

"He is a very smart man, he will go far. I need him to lead the men in battle, you can't do that."

"The hell I can't!"

"Sarah be reasonable."

"I don't want to" she said.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too...even though you can be a cad sometimes."

**_Falling in love with you_**

Sarah walked into their room that they shared. She pulled off her shirt and stripped down naked. She heard the door open and looked over at Jack. He smiled at her and she narrowed her eyes.

**_Close the door, lay down upon the floor_**

"Don't you come any closer Sparrow" she warned.

He walked towards her, "No and what do you tend to do?"

"I will have to take away your rum rations and have you flogged."

"Only the Captain can order a flogging" he said pulling her close to him.

"This is most unlike you" she said.

"I know but I have never wanted you more" he whispered.

He kissed her hard making her give up on fighting him. She helped him undress and once she got him unclothed they laid down on their bed. He moved over her and kissed her cheek and her neck, kissed each breast and went to her stomach.

"Your so beautiful" he murmured against her belly.

"I know" she said with a smirk.

"A bit full of ourselves our we?"

"A bit."

He laughed and traveled lower to her hotness. He kissed her thighs and came back up and kissed her. She moaned when he entered her, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I want it fast and rough Sparrow" she ordered.

And he complied.

**_And by candlelight, make love to me through the night_**

Jack laid next to her and wrapped his arms about her warm body. He pulled her closer to him, and placed kisses on her skin.

It had been two weeks out at sea and they were finally going to Tortuga. Sarah was happy; she hugged Jack from behind and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I bet you want something."

"No" she said. "Of course not" she smiled.

"Mm hmm" he murmured.

That night they enjoyed themselves at a local tavern. All the crew and Sarah were dancing and drinking. Sarah played cards with Jack and some of the crew members.

"I won" Kaden said pulling the money pile towards him.

Jack scowled but was soon replaced with a smile as his bonnie lass put down a Royale flesh.

"Damn it" Kaden groaned as Sarah collected the money.

"Captain, I need ter have a talk with ye" Barbossa said to Jack.

Jack and him went into the corner to discuss whatever it was. And Sarah felt it was her duty to be there with her husband and her captain. She sat next to him, Barbossa sent her a look of annoyance.

"Go on Barbossa." Sarah said smugly.

"See here Captain, everything is an equal share so should be the bearings of the treasure" Barbossa said.

Jack gave it a moment to think it over a nodded, "You be right Barbossa."

"No Jack" Sarah hissed.

"The place is Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." He told him ignoring Sarah

"Uh-huh" Barbossa said. "Thanks so much Captain."

Barbossa winked at Sarah and got up and left. Sarah whipped her head and glared at him.

"You stupid git!" Sarah punched him on the arm. "You know what he could do with that information? He can go to it himself!"

"Sarah stop fretting" Jack said.

"Fretting!?!"

The crew was staring at her now. "I show you fretting tonight. I'm not sleeping in the same room with you Jack Sparrow!"

"Ouch!" the crew said. Jack send a menacing glare at them and they went back to there business.

"Don't be like that Sarah!"

Sarah walked out of the tavern. Bootstrap nodded and Jack telling him that he would straighten her out.

**_I have run away, run away  
I have run away with you_**

"Sarah" William called out to her. She turned around.

"What William?" She was the only one who called him that.

"I want to make sure your okay" he said walking with her.

"I'm just blowing off steam" she said.

"You know the captain loves you. You shouldn't embrasses him like that infront of the crew."

"I know, I am sorry" she said and meant it. "Do you think he is upset with me?"

"He'll get over it" he said. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Beside your way to cute for him to stay mad at."

She smiled and gave him a hug. "She must be lucky."

"Who?" he asked.

"The woman you left behind."

William thought for a moment. "Aye I am lucky to have her."

"Did I tell you that she had a son?" William smiled.

"Oh William" Sarah hugged him again. "That's wonderful!"

"He's named after me" he told her.

"Promise you won't tell Jack."

"I promise, what is it?"

"I went to the doctors and he said I was pregnant."

**_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop_**

Jack watched Sarah from across the deck. She stood there, the night air making her blonde hair whip around. She looked so wonderful; he walked over to her and touched her arm. She looked over at him and gave him 'I'm sorry look'.

"I'm sorry Jack" she said and he held her to him.

"We fight like a married couple."

"Not like we are one" she said with a smile. He kissed her nose.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed."

**_Falling in love with you...  
With you..._**

Sarah woke up to the commotion going on outside the cabin doors. She looked over to her side but Jack wasn't there. She got dressed and went outside. She gasped when she saw Jack on the ground and a cutlass held to his neck by Barbossa. An evil glint in his eye, he looked at her.

"'Ello Sarah" he greeted her with a sickening smile.

"What the bloody 'ell are you doing!" She screamed at him.

"Look 'ere luv I am really tired of taking orders from you" Barbossa said walking up to her.

He punched her in the stomach making her fall to the ground. She clutched her stomach and tears formed in her eyes.

"My baby" she cried.

"What!" Barbossa said. "She was carrying child!"

"Sarah?" Jack looked at her.

She nodded and his eyes turned into pure anger. She couldn't look into his eyes afraid of him she looked away.

"Barbossa leave her alone!" Jack yelled.

**_And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah..., yeah_**

Jack was pushed onto the plank. He was given his pistol and a bottle of rum, and that's all a pirate got when being marooned.

"I love you Sarah" he called to her.

Twigg held her to his body. An evil smirk formed on his lips.

"We'll take good care of her" Twigg said grabbing one of her breasts.

"Get yer filthy 'ands off her!" Jack yelled trying to get to her but Barbossa pointed a pistol at him.

"I love you" Sarah mouthed.

Jack jumped into the ocean; he swam fast to the top.

"Get off me Barbossa!" he heard her scream.

**_Falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you_**

"Jack" she screamed the whole time she was being raped by Barbossa.

He got up off her and tied up his trousers tears streamed down her face.

"Better get use to it Sarah, cause yer mine now" he laughed at her.

"Jack will certainly get off that island. And he will kill you with that one shot I promise you!"

He looked worried for a moment than slapped her across the face and left.

"I love you Jack, and I will wait for you!" she vowed.

William came in, a look of sarrow on his face.

"Leave me Bootstrap."

That was the first time she had ever called him that and it stung him.

"Sarah I am..."

"A coward, leave me be!"

He nodded, "As you wish."

Sarah sat up and put her back on the wall. She put her hand on her stomach.

'My baby is fine, my baby will be fine."

"Jack Sparrow will get off that island and all of you will pay!" She yelled.

'Jack will get off that island. And I will leave with him and start a family.'

She put her hand on her stomach.

**_With you, my love, with you...  
na ni na ni na na...  
(With you, with you, with you, with you)_**  
  
The end


End file.
